The Other Side
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Marino School Of The Arts is Ally's dream school, the only problem is Austin and his friends known as the "Superstar Jerks!" So what hell will break loose when Ally has to work with Austin for their exam?
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side**

**Chapter One- In the beginning…**

My name is Allyson Dawson, but everyone calls me Ally, well… Ally, nerd, freak, geek and looser. Your choice really. I go Marino's school of the arts, I got in because of a scholarship a few years ago because of a music assignment I did. The first time I saw the uniform for the school I was in love. I had never worn a uniform for school before but because it was so posh we were made to. Boys wore black trousers, but you could get away with jeans, a white shirt which the school made which had the school badge on the front and depending on your major, a little symbol on the collar. Music majors got music notes, dance majors had a pair of ballet shoes and drama majors had the happy and sad masks. Girls had to wear a pleated black skirt with a white shirt tucked in. Everyone had to wear a slim black tie and black shows. You had to do all three classes along with normal subject for the first three year and then you get to choose what you major in. You still have to do the other two but you don't have as much work or have to focus as much in them. I of course, major in music.

Ever since I came to Marino's school of the arts, I've never been very popular. I have a few friends, Trish, Dallas, Dez and Cassidy. That's it really. Its not that I'm extremely unpopular, but there is a group who hate my guts. Everyone calls them "Superstar jerks", their practically the popular people who think they have everything, and honestly, the kinda do. Their rich, they didn't have to get into the school using a scholarship like most people, their ridiculously talented and practically perfect, oh, and absolute assholes.

"Geekwad Dawson!" Trent says as he swings around, slamming his back on my locker. Geekwad Dawson was a new one. Trent was part of the "superstar jerks" I knew him when we were freshman and at first he seemed really nice, we even worked together on a science project once. But then he started going to the gym a lot and started hanging with a new group of people. His ego got huge and he's been a jerk ever since. "How's life"

"It'd be a whole lot better if you weren't in my way" I sigh, throwing my brown messenger bag over my shoulder, showing him I wanted to leave.

"Oh come on now. There's no need to be so rude"

"Nope, there really isn't, but still you insist on doing it" I sigh, starting to walk away from him, not even caring that the books I needed for next period were still in my locker. I didn't get far before I heard the rest of the group join Trent gather like a herd of hyenas at my locker.

"Aw Trent, did you get shot down by dorky Dawson?" I hear Tilly say. Tilly had always been a bitch, she came here and signed up for cheerleading, she was the youngest person to ever enter the squad, then she moved up to cheer captain the next year, she wouldn't let you forget it. She was a dance major, luckily she was in the advanced class while I had always been stuck in beginner so I never had to put up with her mocking voice.

"You can do better than that bitch anyway" says another voice, it belonged to the talented, and two faced, Brooke. Surprising thing is, we actually used to be best friends. We knew each other in elementary school and were inseparable! We had sleepovers every weekend, people actually used to think we were twins since we always tried to dress in matching clothes when we were young. We shared a love of music, so when I got chosen for a scholarship and she didn't, she couldn't take it. For my last month at home she completely turned against me. Spreading rumours around the school about me. She had her parents pay to get her into the school a year later and she's never tried to be friends again.

When Brooke joined she instantly had a reputation. She was caught in a compromising positing in the janitors closet with an athletics teacher. He luckily got fired and she got let off with a warning. Ever since then she's been dating the worst person in the world. The person who I despise more then Trent, Tilly and Brooke put together…

"What's going on?"… Austin Moon.

"Dick-head Dawson is showing off how hard she is. She's being a complete bitch to Trent" Brooke says like a small child. I didn't turn around but I could tell she was pouting her lips like a five year old who hasn't got their way.

"Really. I'm surprised a prude like that could be rude" he says, I could hear the smirk on his lips. Okay, yes, I was a virgin and I hadn't done anything with a guy, fuck, I hadn't even kissed a guy before, but that doesn't mean I was a prude. I didn't wear my skirt so short it showed off my ass like Tilly and Brooke did, and I didn't purposely get a shirt that was a size to small to show off my boobs, but it didn't make me a prude… did it?

"She'll get what she deserves eventually" Tilly says with a giggle. Its hard to believe that such a sweet and innocent sounding person could be so horrible.

"I bet her dad must be so disappointed that he only has her left, not that he's fully sane anyway" I hear Austin say. I usually don't rise to anything these guys say, I try to rise about them, but it sends a shiver down my spine when they talk about my dad. Ever since the accident with my mom he hasn't been right. It was only 8 months ago so I can understand, but when that bastard dares to talk about my dad, I want to walk up to him and kick him right where it hurts. And Cassidy can see that, she spots me from the other end of the hall and runs straight up to me, wrapping her arms around me, trying to distract me.

"Don't rise to them" she say as calmly as possible.

"Their walking about my dad" I say, clenching my fists around her oversized shirt.

"Their not worth it. Just move away. Come on, we'll go find Dez" she says, letting go of me so we can walk together.

"I think their definitely lesbians" Brooke whispers purposely loud.

"If I ever get the chance" I whisper to Cassidy. "I will smack her"

"And I'll be stood right next to you when you do" she says and we both burst out laughing.

We aren't able to find Dez before the bell rings for first period.

"Your lucky, you'll get to see Dez in dance" since the two of them were

dance majors they got to see each other in lessons everyday, Trish and Dallas were both drama majors so they got to see each other as well. I was the only music major so my lessons involved me sitting by myself in the corner, keeping to myself, which in a way was helpful since I could concentrate on what I wanted to do. The only problem with my music lessons were the other students…

"Okay" Mrs Ramona says when we are all sat in our seats ready for the class to start. "Before your week of you finished your technical exam and I am pleased to say that most of you passed!" which is answered from a cheer from most of the students. "So this term we are starting a new project. It is going to be composition, performance and event holding. You're going to be put into partners and the two of you will have to work together to create a song, which you will then perform in an event we will set up as a class. Does this make sense to everyone?" the room is silent but everyone is nodding their heads to show they understand. "Okay, any questions about what we'll be doing?" several hands shoot up.

"Does the composition have to be a certain genre of music?"

"No, it can be any genre you and your partner agree on"

"Does the piece have to be performed at the event?"

"Well, I guess you could perform it before the event, but it will have to be performed at the event as well because that's what you will be graded on"

"Do we get to choose our pairs?"

"No. I have a list of who's partnered with who. I'll read it out now…"

"Tris and Matt. Lex and Rachel. Bri and Luke…" she goes through most of the class and my name isn't called out yet. There are only four people left. 2 of them I could bare with…

"Please, no, please, no…"

"Austin and Ally"

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side**

**Chapter Two- Why'd It Have To Be YOU?!**

_One Week Later_

"I've just had the worst two hours in my whole life" I say collapsing on a seat at our usual table in the canteen. I practically slam my head against the surface and start groaning from both the pain and the thought of the past hour.

"Why? What happened?" Dez asks while the others just look at me.

"You know I'm working with that jackass for my assignment. I've just spent two hours listening to how much of a good fuck Brooke is and 'how I'd be a good fuck too if I'd stop being a prude' " I say in a sarcastic mocking voice. They look at me in confusion before I decide to tell them. "Fucking Austin Moon"

"Considering trying to fuck me dorkwad Dawson?" says a voice behind me. I knew exactly who it belonged to and I give a sigh that he had heard me, knowing he was going to put me in even more shit with his friends.

"What the hell do you want?" I sigh again, spinning around on my seat to face him. I look up into his cold brown judging eyes, which don't seem to have shown any emotion in ages apart from judgment.

"A simple hello would have been more welcome geeky" he smirks before looking at Dez who was sitting next to me. "Move" he says coldly to him. Dez had never stood up to these guys before, he was the perfect mix of too nice to fight back and too terrified to try, so he quickly rushes round the other side of the table to sit next to Cassidy who tried to comfort him.

"Since you seem to be both rude and deaf I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Music" he says rolling his eyes at me. "A bunch of us are meeting in the practice room after lunch since we have a free period so we're going to try and organise the event a bit more. I was told to come and tell you"

"Fine. Whatever"

"Does that mean your coming or what?" he asks stupidly even though I had just said fine.

"Yes, now fuck off" I say, turning the other way to face Trish, signalling even more that I wanted him to leave me alone.

"Whatever" I hear him smirk as he gets up and walks away.

"Well, that was interesting" Cassidy says, her arm still around Dez who was practically shaking.

As I walk to the music rooms it seems very quiet. Usually when our music group meet together its loud since there were so many of us. I got very suspicious as I looked in every practice room to see them all empty. There was only the smallest practice room left at the bottom of the corridor and I knew our whole class could never fit in such a small space, but still I checked to see if there was anyone there or Austin had pulled some pathetic prank on me. I walk in to see Austin sat on one of the seats at the piano, messing around with a few chords.

"What's going on?" I sigh, trying not to show that I was quite creped out to find just him and was expecting some bad prank to happen in the next 30 seconds.

"Maybe your not so much of a prude" Austin says looking at me for a seconds, signalling to how I had taken my tie off and my top few buttons were undone since I felt like I was overheating at lunch. I roll my eyes at him, trying to think of some come back but soon realising it wasn't worth the effort.

"Where is everyone"

"Not coming."

"Why?"

"They didn't know about it"

"What?"

"I made it up" he laughs. This was his prank? He was making me miss my free period. He was loosing his touch.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think you'd voluntarily go to the practice rooms to just meet me so we could work on the project"

"Your right, I wouldn't. Because we both agreed that we would work on it separately and only see each other in class. Save me the pain of being around you" I say the last bit quieter but by the look on his face he still heard me.

"I don't understand your problem" he laughs.

"You wouldn't would you. You never think there's a problem with you" I sigh, chucking my bag to the ground underneath the piano facing the other side of the room to him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he says turning on his chair to look at me. His eyes a mix of confusion and rage which was building up inside him.

"Just get working on the song" I sigh, sitting down so I didn't have to look at him anymore. He sighs before turning back around and plugging his headphones into his laptop so he could work on it there. I grabbed my book out of my bag which contained some ideas I had for the song. I made sure that Austin wouldn't be able to hear me before I started playing the piano, playing the small tune I had thought of a few days ago but hadn't shared with Austin yet since I had been avoiding him more than usual since being partnered with him.

"_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday_

_You got me thinking that we could run away_

_You want I'll take you there_

_You tell me when and where _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_But then I asked for your number_

_Said you don't have a phone_

_It's getting late now_

_I gotta let you know_

_That everybody wants to take you home tonight_

_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine"_

"Jeez" whispers a voice from the corner. I turn around to see Austin looking at me in confusion. He must have taken his headphones off sometime while I was playing. My face goes red to think that someone other than my dad had heard me sing.

"What?" I sigh, turning back to the piano so he didn't see how red my face was going.

"How long have you been able to sing and write like that?"

"I don't know" I sigh, messing with a few chords before checking my watch and seeing next lesson was about to begin. "I have to go get ready for dance" I say, grabbing my bag and rushing out of the room. As far away from him as I can get.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Side**

**Chapter 3- "Just Chilling"**

"He seriously tricked you into the practice room" Cassidy says as we walk down the halls to her locker.

"Yep. That asshole made me miss my free period" I sigh, leaning against the locker next to hers while she twists the dial, putting in her code before rummaging through for her books.

"When do you have to put up with him next?"

"Well, he's in my English class at third period, but I luckily get to work with Dallas instead. I don't have music till tomorrow so I don't think I'll have to put up with him anytime soon"

"That's good then. I'll catch you letter, I said I'd meet Trish before chemistry class"

"Okay. Bye" I smile, not really liking that I was on my own now. I always felt kinda venerable when I didn't have any of my friends around or even close when I walked through the halls. Mainly because when I was a freshman I was walking down the halls to meet my friends and got egged by Tilly. For the rest of freshman year I had the nickname Eggy Ally. The kids weren't very good with insults in freshman year, but they seemed to have develop that skill over the years…

"Arrogant Ally, just the girl I was looking for" says a patronizing voice from behind. I slowly turn on my heels and instantly wish I had just kept walking since I was greeted by a smug faced Brooke. "You know that sex god boyfriend I have" I sigh and roll my eyes at the comment, it made my skin crawl the way Austin and Brooke talked about each other. They didn't see each other as people, they saw each other as possessions to show off to the world, toys, only to be used when the other was horny. No real emotions.

"Well, he told me that if I saw your disgusting ass face I had to tell you that you need to get to the music practice rooms. Like, now"

"I cant. I have a Drama lesson" I say, about to turn around and walk as far away, as fast as possible away from her.

"He got you out of it dumbass. He said you had some important music project to work on so you need to go there. God knows why he wants to spend more time then he has to with a bitch like you but this project must mean a lot. So, get your fat ass to the music room before I drag you there myself" she says, giving a detesting pout at me, showing that she was looking down on my like dirt on her shoe before walking away.

Why the hell did I have to go and see this jerk again? We already worked on the song yesterday and I didn't feel like putting up with his mocking voice and stupid comments for yet another hour again today. I consider just ignoring what Brooke said and going to my drama class but I realised if Austin tells them I never showed up I would be in more shit with them and proving my point wasn't worth that.

"Why am I here again?" I ask, walking into one of the bigger practice rooms than the one yesterday.

"Because we need to work on the song for class. And hi to you too" he says sarcastically.

"Your really not doing very well on our deal to work on it separately and only see each other in class." I reply, ignoring his comment on how I didn't say hi, we weren't on friendly terms so I wasn't going to treat him like one, he didn't deserve that.

"Well… I thought the song would be better if we worked on it together"

"You really make no sense. Do you want me to be here so I can write the whole song and you can say you helped because you were here? Because I can go home and write the song and you can say you helped. I don't care."

"No, I don't want to do that! This is an important project and I seriously want to work on it! So will you please sit down!" he says pulling up a chair next to him at the piano. I sigh as I take a step forward, completely ignoring the chair he had pulled out, I jump up on the table at the opposite side of the room. He stares at me for a second before sighing and turning around to the piano in front of him.

* * *

"Can you just pass me the notes to what you were playing yesterday?"

"You weren't even supposed to hear that?" I sigh, flicking through the pages of my book.

"Why not?" he asks, standing up from his seat.

"Because I've never sang my own songs in front of anyone other than my dad. I don't know why I'm telling you this anyway"

"Well, your really good" he says walking over to me.

"Whatever" I grimace, turning some more pages of my book.

"I mean it" he says, stopping right in front of me.

"Well, thanks I guess" I sigh, refusing to look up at him.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, I've never relied on you to be one for honesty"

"Well, maybe I want to change that" he says, pulling my hands away from my book and holding them in his. I look up at him in confusion and maybe the slightest bit of disgust.

"What do you think your…" is all of the sentence I can say before he drops his lips onto mine.

I sit there in shock for a few seconds as his lips try and work on mine, his hands messing with mine, tangling them together. We're only joined for a second before I take my hands away from his and press them against his chest, pushing him away with all my might.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" I shout at him.

"What?"

"What was that? Why did you kiss me!" I say, suddenly realising what had just happened. Austin had kissed me. Austin Moon, who I hated more than anyone on the entire planet had kissed me. He had taken my first kiss…

"What's the big deal?"

"You! You make no sense!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have bullied me, tortured me ever since the first day you met me. The only time we ever talk is when your calling me some horrible name or talking about Brooke! Fuck, Brooke! She's your god damn girlfriend Austin. We hate each other, me and you are supposed to hate each other! And then you go and kiss me, the guy I hate the most takes my first kiss from me!" I say, collapsing my head in my hands.

"You've never been kissed before? You really are a prude" he laughs.

"See, that's how your supposed to be! Your supposed to be an ass hole!"

"I'm sorry. Look. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your first kiss, if I knew then I wouldn't have done it"

"Then why did you?!" I shout again.

"Because I like you?!" he shouts back. "And don't ask why because I don't know how myself. I heard you singing yesterday and it made me realise that I like you!"

"You have a girlfriend!" I say, forgetting to mention the fact that I hated him.

"Me and Brooke haven't been good in years. I've been wanting to break up with her for ages"

"I'm surprised you were ever good together! And kissing me, cheating on her is probably your worst idea!"

"Okay, yes it wasn't a good idea, but your not perfect either! Miss sarcastic know it all!"

"Is that your plan? Make Brooke threaten me to come here so you can kiss me, make me hate you even more and tell Brooke what happened so you can be single and you can watch me be get living hell from her for the rest of my life?!"

"That wasn't my plan! To be honest, when I kissed you I didn't think I'd receive that kind of reaction?!"

"What did you expect?! That I'd suddenly fall for you and everything would be perfect after everything you've done to me!"

"I don't know?! Maybe?!" he shouts again, running his hand through his hair.

"You're unbelievable, your so caught up in you self centred fantasies that you didn't consider anything or anyone around you! I cant believe…"

In a fit of both rage and passion, Austin quickly steps forward and smashes his lips against mine again. I get caught up in it all as one of Austin's hands goes to my hair, messing it up as he runs his hands through it, the other takes my and hold them above my head so I couldn't escape. I wasn't thinking straight because my lips started to work with his, I sucked at his bottom lip before he ran his tongue along mine, begging for entrance. I was about to let him in…

"_Cough Cough" _the sound instantly makes up break apart, my arms falling back to my sides. "I heard shouting and thought I'd come check it out" Mrs Ramona said, her eyes wide with shock because of what she just found.

"This never happened" I say to Austin. "Please don't tell anyone" I say to Mrs Ramona and she nods her head sympathetically. I grab my back and rush out of the rooms. A frown on my swollen lips.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Side**

**Chapter 4- New Guy**

"_You pull my strings and push my soul_

_You fool my heart with every note_

_You drop a beat and kiss my face_

_You make me move then cut the base"_

"Sounding good Ally" says a voice behind me, I turn around to see Mrs Ramona stood in the door way.

"Oh, I didn't even hear you come in" I stutter.

"I came to offer you a deal actually"

"A deal?" I ask confused.

"I know how stressed you've been getting working with Austin. I hoped that it would be a good experience for the two of you. He'd learn some decent skills and some restrain instead of shooting off the rails. And I had hoped that some of his music styles would rub off on you…"

"Why would I need his music styles to rub off on me?"

"I don't mean anything bad by it Ally. You're the most talented person I've ever taught, probably the most talented person that's been at this school. I just thought it would get you out of your comfort zone to create some kind of new pop song or something with Austin. I thought in the end the two of you could have created something amazing. But anyway. I can tell I was wrong. I know its just creating stress for the both of you and I don't want that to happen. So what I'm offering, is the chance for you to stop working with Austin…"

"Yes! Definitely." I say, giving a sigh of relief.

"Hear me out. You can stop working with Austin, but I'll be partnering you up with the new boy we're getting tomorrow. He's transferring from a music school in Massachusetts. I think his name is Robert. He's supposedly very talented and funny. I'm sure you two would work together great. So, what do you say?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"Great." she says with a smile, obviously glad to see that I was happier. "I'll tell Austin his new partner. Lets see how he reacts to that" she says laughing. "Wish me luck"

"Good luck" I laugh as she walks out of the room and away. I try and finish the song I was writing, but I'm so happy that I cant focus on it. I hadn't seen Austin for the past 2 days. I was avoiding him to my best ability. I didn't want to talk about what had happened because I knew he was going to act really cocky about it. So I let him get back to his "popular" friends. Let him get back the life he was supposed to be living and let me get back to mine. Now that we were no longer partners I thought that he could finally forget me and get back to Cassidy. Make him realise he was being stupid.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Everyone." says Mrs Ramona to the whole class. Everyone's heads turn from their conversations one by one. Noticing a boy stood at the front with the teacher. He was very tall, with shaggy hair which was a mix of light and dark brown, it fell over his face which looked quite nervous and sweet. He was wearing his school uniform but under his shirt I could see his muscles. Not huge, just enough to show he'd been working out a bit, but its like he didn't want to show off about it. Did I mention how cute his hair looked falling over his face…

A girl wolf whistles just before the teacher starts to talk which makes everyone start to giggle, even he gives a small chuckle before looking shyly at his shoes. But it made sense. He was extremely cute.

"As I was about to say. This is Robert…"

"Just call me Bo" he interrupts.

"This is Bo" Mrs Ramona corrects herself. "He's just transferred from Massachusetts. I know you'll make him very welcome. You'll be working with Ally for this project. She'll catch you up with everything" she says, pointing towards me. I look up and smile at him, he gives a cute smile back before walking over to me. He's about to sit down before someone starts shouting.

"Wait what?! What do you mean he's working with Ally?! She's my partner!" and I can tell who it is. Austin is stood at the front of the class next to the teacher, shouting like a five year old who couldn't get his way.

"There's been a slight change of plan. Sit down" She says, pointing to the chair next to her desk. "You know what you have to do everyone. Get on with it"

I lead Bo to one of the free music rooms before we say anything.

"Hi, I'm Ally" I smile at him as we sit down.

"Bo." he smiles back. Not much of a talker yet.

"I've heard a lot about you. I heard you're a good musician"

"You know, um," he says messing with his hair, trying to think of the right words. "The teacher, said the same about you" he laughs. "So, what was with that guy back there? He your boyfriend or something?"

"Austin?! No no no. Far from it. He's like… and enemy or something. He's bullied me since he first met me"

"He seemed pretty desperate to work with you though"

"It's a long story" I laugh, looking down at the ground. Happy to see Austin not get his own way for once.

"I thought he was your boyfriend. He's one of those typically pretty boys. You're a pretty girl… it kinda added up"

"Hell no. He's not my type. And… thank you"

"For what?" he asks, confused

"For saying I'm pretty"

"Oh" he says, his face starting to go red a bit. "No problem" he smile.

"So basically…" I said. Setting off explaining the whole project to him and what our final piece had to be like. As soon as I'd finished explaining, we set off to work. Its like we instantly clicked. Knowing what we wanted to play, knowing what style and sort of song we wanted to create. It was brilliant! We seemed to sit there, talking and laughing for ages. I got more work done and had more fun in that short time with Bo then I ever did with Austin.

_Knock Knock_

We hear someone at the door, but I can barely talk from laughing so much. Bo had just told me a hilarious joke and I could barely breath I was laughing so hard.

"Come in" he shouts, laughing too. Suddenly my laughter stops when I see it's Austin who had walked in. His eyes looked cold and he looked extremely annoyed.

"What do you want?" I sighed at him, which I hadn't done all day till now, he seems to make me sigh all the time when we talk.

"I want to talk to you in private"

"Why?"

"Because I do" he says calmly.

"Ugh, fine. I'll be back in a second Bo" I smile at him before turning coldly to Austin. We walk outside the practice room and into one two doors down where no one is working.

"What the actual hell?!" he says in a whispered shout.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You just ditch me for some new guy when we are supposed to be partners. You know, working together."

"Oh is that what we were doing? Because it seemed to me like you were just trying to use me as your little play thing behind Cassidy's back"

"You know I said I'm sorry about that"

"That still doesn't make it better. You kissed me when I didn't want you too"

"You didn't seem to mind that much before Mrs interrupted us" he smirks which makes me want to slap him so hard.

"Screw you"

"If you insist" he smirks again.

"See this is why I don't want to work with you! Your such a jackass! Everything ends up being about getting in someone's pants! I don't want to work with someone like that."

"You didn't mind him chatting you up?"

"What?"

"You're a pretty girl…" he says, trying to mimic Bo.

"Were you spying on me?"

"No…" he says, folding his arms.

"You need to leave me alone. You need to go back to your fake "perfect" friends, and your girlfriend and get back to normal." I say before storming out of the room. I can hear him whispering for me to come back but I ignore him and go back to the practice room where Bo is.

**I know this chapter was terrible, but I promise to try I'll try and make things better in the next few chapters! Please review. **


End file.
